


Cause you love me

by Obsessive_Reader7



Category: Love Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gyms, High School, Kissing, Locker Room, School, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Reader7/pseuds/Obsessive_Reader7
Summary: Victoria and Desiree share and Intimate moment after their workout.
Relationships: Victoria (Love Academy)/Original Character





	Cause you love me

“Hfffff” Desiree grunted with effort, as she pushed the bar up for her next rep.

“Come on one more rep to close it out” Victoria encouraged as she spotted her partner.

“Vic I don’t think I can finish.” 

Victoria shook her head before looking Desiree dead in the eyes. “Nuh uh Dez you’re not quitting on me this is the last one, just push a little harder you got this.”

Desiree took a deep breath to steel herself before pushing up with all her might.

“And done. Awesome work Dez.” Victoria cheered as she helped place the bar back on the rack. 

Once the bar was secured Desiree relaxed and dropped her arms to her sides going limp as she took deep breaths.

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Victory teased playfully bopping Desiree on the nose.

“No, it was 100 times worse.” Desiree groaned before covering her face with her arms. “I don’t know why I let you talk me into this.”

Victoria smirked before causally sashaying around the bench before she promptly kneeled on top of Desiree straddling her. “Oh that’s an easy one to answer.” 

Desiree uncovered her face and quirked an eyebrow. “Oh. Care to enlighten me.”

Victoria’s devilish smirk grew as she leaned down placing her elbows on either side of Desiree’s chest before resting her chin on her hands. “Simple it’s cause you love me.”

Desiree rolled her eyes as her cheeks darkened in a blush. “Whatever.” She grumbled before leaning up to kiss her

Victoria met her halfway capturing Desiree’s mouth in a deep kiss. Before pulling away and catching Desiree’s lower lip between her teeth.

“See, you love me.”

Desire let out a huff before looking away. Victoria chuckled before standing up and pulling Desiree to her feet.

“All right let’s go.”

As Desiree got to her feet, she collapsed limply into her girlfriend’s arms, resting her chin on Victoria’s shoulder and mumbling in her ear.

“To tired carry me please.”

Victoria rolled her eyes, before patting Desiree’s head as though she were a child.

“Only cause I really love ya.” She replied before turning around and hoisting Desiree onto her back, giving her a piggyback. 

As the two girls arrived in the locker room, Desiree mumbled something unintelligible in response with her face pressed against Victoria’s back 

“What was that?” Victoria asked as she set Desiree down.

“Love you too.” Desiree muttered looking down, her cheeks darkening in a blush.

“I’m sorry I’m gonna need you to repeat that a little louder.” Victoria said jokingly cupping her ear.

“I said I love you too!” Desiree shouted in frustration cheeks getting even darker.

Victoria spun around to face Desiree wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her closer 

“What?” Desiree asked with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” 

Desiree rolled her eyes. “What’s with the stupid grin on your face.”

“I told you so.” Victoria responded her smile getting wider.

“Yeah, Yeah” Desiree grumbled a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

The two girls looked at each other and shared a laugh, before they broke the touching embrace to get changed, and heading home.


End file.
